The House Kid
by Johnney Be Goode
Summary: This is a story about the house clan. House has had a daughter with Cameron and in this story we see Sabrenia grow up.


Sabrina House stood in front of the mirror constantly adjusting her dress; she still didn't understand how she had got roped into going to this party. But what she seriously didn't understand was how that she had ended up with this dress.

She looked into the mirror and instead of looking sexy, confident and in control of things, as Megan had put it when they had brought this fashion disaster, she felt like a little girl trying to play dress up, more then any of that dribble Megan had said. She barely had got three steps down the stairs before her father's voice reached her.

"You're not going out like that" he called from the living room as he blasted his way onto another level on his game boy.

She gave a small smile before quickly whispering a thank you and running back up the stairs. She had barely moved a step before she heard her father's voice yell back at her,

"Your welcome"

Finally she had a reason to get out of this stupid dress and throw it in the trash were it belonged.

When she reached her room and opened her cupboard, she found a scarlet dress with sequins at the hem and silver ribbons to tie up the back. There was also a note attached to it, it read:

'We thought you might prefer this dress. Love Mom and Dad x'

Even though her dad's ability to know everything that was going on was a bit scary, it was times like this that she was glad that he did have that freakishly scary ability.

She heard the doorbell ring as she struggled to tie up the back of the dress; she was half way out of her bedroom to open the door, but she was cut off by her mother who ushered her back into the room before yelling at her husband to get the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it" mumbled a grumpy house as he limped to the door, the dip in his concentration caused by his wife's shouting had made him die and miss out on the next level. In short he wasn't a happy bunny.

"Let me" sighed Cameron as she saw her daughter's feeble attempts at tying the fiddly ribbon, "I hear that Lennon boy is going to this party tonight" she continued.

"Mum!" screeched Sabrina "How did you know about him?"

"You could call it a mother's intuition…" she paused and smiled knowingly "or the fact it doesn't take a genius to notice that every time I pick you up from school and when we drive past the bus stop your tongue starts hanging out when you see him" joked Cameron.

"Is it that obvious?" Sabrina groaned.

"Just a little." Her mother smiled.

"Does dad know?"

"I don't think so; otherwise I don't think he'd be letting you go anywhere near that party. Also you wouldn't have heard the end of it"

"Sab!" House called up the stairs. "Megan is here and she's tapping her clown feet at me!"

Sabrina couldn't help laughing at that, it had started as a remark by her farther about her friends feet that had now turned into a running joke.

From the downstairs Megan shot House the coldest look imaginable, only one other person was capable of that look and House was unhappy to know that that person was his boss.

Megan Cuddy was his boss's niece and the family resemblance was remarkable. Megan had Cuddy's dark brown curly hair which fell just past her shoulders but she had her mother's emerald green eyes. She was tall without looking gawky and she had inherited the Cuddy gene of quite large boobs. The only thing that Megan hated about herself was the size of her feet and House knew about it.

House believed that Megan was leading his daughter astray and introducing Sabrina to the world of boys, dresses and alcohol too early, his little girl was growing up too fast and he didn't like it one bit. House knew that she was 16 almost 17 but she was still his little baby that was why he had arranged for some one to make sure nothing happened at this party, House could almost laugh at Megan's feeble attempts to turn his daughter into a second rate wannabe like herself but that is something that House's are defiantly not.

As Sabrina walked down the stairs she enjoyed watching her friend's face fall open in amazement as she walked down to meet them.

Sabrina could read all her friends like a book, but at the moment all she was getting off Megan was "crap why isn't she wearing the dress?" But even though Megan was thinking this she didn't let it slip in her voice.

"You look stunning, where did you get that dress from?" she laughed as she embraced Sabrina.

'Teenage relationships are so fake' thought House as he turned his back; he needed to make a call. By the time he had picked up the phone the two girls were already out of the door and gone.

"Hey Buchan. I owe you one for doing this" House said to his childhood friend now private investigator.

"Nah it's no problem. You did me a lot of favours when we were younger so it's my turn. Plus it's a better way to spend a Friday night then eating a Chinese and watching you've been framed" replied Buchan only pausing to munch on a Chinese take away, as he was scanning the house party that was in front of him. "You know kids these days are stupid House, their bring boozes and stuff through the front, we never made that childish mistake the cops will spot it from a mile away..."

He carried on ranting till house cut him off, "Calm down mate, listen call me as soon as Sabrina arrives or anything happens they just left". With that House settled down in his chair and waited for the phone to ring.


End file.
